Johns Hopkins University CFAR Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core (AC) of the Johns Hopkins CFAR will provide scientific and administrative leadership, overall fiscal management, and operational oversight to the CFAR. A centralized Administrative Core will promote integration, efficiency and ease of use to maximize CFAR value and utility for the HIV research community at JHU, for coordination with other CFARs, and for interfacing with the NIH and other relevant agencies.